The objective is to determine the magnitude and duration of the long-term effects of television on the aggressive and prosocial behavior of children. An experimental field study in Micronesia will introduce television to children with no prior television exposure. The independent variable will be the prerecorded television diet shown to separate groups of nine to eleven year old male and female children a half-hour a day in their classroom over a four to eight month period. One group will see programming which scored high in content analysis measures of aggression, another will see programming which scored high in prosocial activity, and a third will see natural programs. The dependent variables will be measures obtained from classroom observers and teachers of aggressive and prosocial behavior during classroom and play activity. Such measures will be obtained prior to television exposure and during the entire exposure period.